Avada Kedavra
by Mikkalea Luna
Summary: Everyone knows this most infamous curse! Drabbles with exactly 100 words about the last seconds in the life of its victims. Beginning with Lord Voldemort's first killings, ending with his own death./Warnings: contains character death   *obviously!*
1. Thomas Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! I

_**A/N: **This is a way for me to try myself in another language than my own. Please tell me any grammatical errors you'll find. Or spelling mistakes. I'll try to correct them... But please be kind about it. :-/_

_Also, I thought Halloween would be a good time to start this series :-) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thomas Riddle<span>**

He smiled at his wife, until he registered her horrified face. She was starring over his shoulder at something behind him.

Suddenly everything was green. Mary fell. Thomas turned around.

A young man, looking extraordinarily like his son, stood in the doorway. A twig in his hand. An amused smile on his face, as he looked over Mary's crumbled form.

Thomas moved to shield her from this man's unsettling gaze.

"How did you get in? What have you done to my wife?"

Silence.

"Who are you?"

"Your death, Muggle!" A sneer.

"Muggle? What?-"

He wondered:

'Abracadabra'?

What did that mean?

**† summer, 1944 **

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated...<em>


	2. Mary Riddle

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mary Riddle<strong>

She knew that she should respond to Thomas' words, that he waited for her answer.

Yet, someone else held all of her attention.

There, shrouded in shadows, stood a figure.

At first she thought him a figment of her overly sensitized imagination. Like all the other times before, when her mind and the dark corners in the manor had played with her.

Time after time the frightening shapes had melted away into nothingness, after a second glance.

Not this time. This time it was real.

She couldn't see his face. But his eyes, gleaming in the dark, told her enough...

† **summer, 1944 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: -ArtemisKey: **mmh, never thought about the horcruxes! But thats really a good idea! _

_This series is more about the victims of the Killing Curse, than Voldemort himself (I stated him as character, because he is practically, directly or indirectly, involved in every Killing Curse murder)_

_But perhaps I'll make a Drabble series about Voldemort and his seven horcrux-murders after that..._


	3. Tom Riddle Sr

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tom Riddle Sr.<span>**

"Mother, Father! Where are you? We are coming too late!" Tom Riddle Jr. strolled annoyed into the drawing room.

At first he thought he had walked in front of a mirror. But then his reflection smiled and cold shivers went down Tom's spine.

Had his eyes ever been this... cold,... this dead?

"How nice of you to join our family union..." his apparition sneered and gesticulated to the side, were the Lord and the Lady lay: "...Father!"

A shamefaced memory. A pointed stick...

In his last moment, he finally realised, that he hadn't been Tom Riddle Jr. for many years...

**† summer, 1944**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for the reviews, alerts and Favs! And I'll think you know who the next Killing Curse murders are..._

_**A/N2:** This Drabble is about Voldemort's father. In the first line__ I wrote "Tom Riddle Jr." but he is actually "Tom Riddle Sr." However, he thinks of himself as Tom Jr., even if we know him as Tom Sr., because at that time he doesn't know that he has a son. I thought, that he (Voldemort's father) would see his own father (Thomas Riddle) as Tom Sr. and himself as Jr. ...He only realises in the last line that he is a father, and therefore already Tom Sr. (I hope that explains the confusing things in this Drabble ... if not, just ask :-) )  
><em>


	4. James Potter

_Thanks for your feedback! (reviews, alerts, favs)**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>James Potter<span>**

From the moment their frontdoor exploded, James had known that it would come to this.

Had known that his life had ended.

But at least Lily and Harry would have a chance.

As if the terrible abomination knew his thoughts, it burst into high-pitched laughter. Red eyes burned mockingly.

"There are anti-apparation wards, Potter! Don't take me for a fool!"

No. NO!

But no, he couldn't give up! Couldn't give the monster the satisfaction.

One thing he knew for sure: He would wait in Death's realm, until Sirius had killed Wormtail and then kill the backstabbing rat a second time!

**† 31 October, 1981**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Just to clear things up: James doesn't want to apparate away. He thought that Lily and Harry could, while he stalled Voldemort._

_And while I am at it: I added another authors note in chapter three, that may explain eventual confusing parts of Tom Riddle Sr.'s Drabble._

_Also, I am wondering if it should say "from the moment when their frontdoor exploded", in the first sentences?  
><em>


	5. Lily Potter

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lily Potter<span>**

A thud of something heavy. Soft steps on the stairs.

A look out of the window showed dark shapes surrounding the house. Countless eyes starring upwards. Waiting patiently. Silent. Deadly.

Her heartbeat was drowning out the ascending footfalls. Mocking her with her body's vitality.

They say: Having a child means to have your heart forever walk outside your body.

Lily knew with absolute clarity that she would be content to forfeit her life, as long as her heart was allowed to live on.

With her last breath she prayed to every deity, to magic itself, to protect her little one.

**† 31 October, 1981**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** The decision to have a child is to accept that your heart will forever walk about outside of your body. ~ Katherine Hadley _


	6. Frank Bryce

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Frank Bryce<span>**

Nothing he had seen in war had frightened him like this, had completely terrified his heart...

Initially he had believed that he had discovered some crime boss.

Instead it was a creature out of the realm of nightmares.

Small, like a defenceless child. Disturbingly human, and yet, blatantly different.

~oOo~

As his body hit the floor, his face was set in an utter look of terror.

He was buried in the little churchyard, and for some time the older inhabitants of Little Hangleton would gossip over one thing only:

That the Riddles had at last gotten their revenge on their murderer...

**† 23 August, 1994 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This was a bit difficult to write, because in the books his last seconds of life are already described. So I included a small peek at what people thought after his death. ... I'm not really sure if I like it. What do you think?_

_As a side note: while re-reading the scene in the book, I realised that Voldemort has humour! Twisted, but he has it. He says to Wormtail: "I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform..." Wormtail wants to know, what he has to do. Yet, Voldemort won't tell. But as we all know: giving his right hand is exactly what Wormtail's task will be! And I am sure Voldemort knew it! :-D …. I Just found it funny... He told Wormtail, without telling him..._

_And now this ridiculous long authors note will stop! It's already longer than the Drabble itself :-D _


	7. Cedric Diggory

**_Disclaimer:_** _This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cedric Diggory<span>**

A look confirmed that Harry was as clueless as himself.

Somehow it felt good that his companion didn't know what this situation was about, either.

It would have been one more time, where he was bested by the younger boy.

Once he had been chosen as Hogwarts champion, he had finally felt proud.

Until Harry came...

...and he was forced to the sidelines. Away from the limelight.

Suddenly, Harry gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Cedric gripped his wand tighter.

Just once, he wanted to be special! Wanted to be the one everyone talked about...

"Kill the spare!"

**† 24 June, 1995**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** You should be careful what you wish for... ^^_


	8. Gibbon

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

_**A/N: **A round of applause for skaterofthebooks! *clap clap* I admire your review-stamina ;-) They make me continue faster. Especially since they are often the only ones. So, thanks :-)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gibbon<span>**

Mudbloods! The whole school seemed infested by them.

It was high time to rid Hogwarts of its mudblood loving headmaster. High time to cleanse the wizarding world from its filthy infection.

And it would start this evening!

Today his Lord had honoured him, by allowing him to conjure the Dark Mark.

A lone sign in the sky.

Soon it would triumph over all impure creatures.

With new vigour he rejoined the fight.

Killing. Hurting.

Laughingly he swirled.

A white mask, a stray curse.

Nothingness.

~oOo~

He would have been disgusted, had he known that he had died instead of a werewolf.

**† 30 June, 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** "...he came running back down the stairs to rejoin the fight and was hit by a Killing Curse that just missed me." ~ Remus Lupin, HBP_


	9. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it!

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews! :-)

The only Killing Curse murder, that wasn't exactly murder...more like some form of suicide

* * *

><p><strong><span>Albus Dumbledore<span>**

It was time.

Time for a new adventure...

He had prayed that Harry wouldn't have to see this. That at least one of his boys could be spared this guilt. But in the end, it didn't matter.

Hopefully the child could forgive him when they met again.

He wished, one day, he could learn to forgive himself.

For Gel- him!...

Albus closed his eyes, as green light began to form on Severus' wand tip. There it was, his redemption.

His final move against Tom.

He remembered her lovely face, her innocent eyes. Once more alive! No longer dead...

For Arianna...

**† 30 June, 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **His thoughts are a bit of a jumble, because I think there was much in his mind in his last minute. Dumbledore knew exactly what would happen. He had already accepted his death, and I think he would have thought back on his life and everything that brought him to, eventually, choose his own death (I believe that he must have felt loads of guilt over the course of his life. Guilt over Gellert, Arianna, Harry, Snape and perhaps even that he never stopped Tom...) Also, Dumbledore believes in life after death, and he hopes that he will be able to reconcile with all his loved ones. So he isn't afraid to move on... I hope this explanation makes sense?_


	10. Charity Burbage

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Charity Burbage<span>**

Charity shivered. Her glance flickered desperately from grey terrified eyes to dark cold unfeeling ones.

"Severus, please... please..." Once more she appealed to the dark shadow beside HIM.

When they had captured her, he had been her only hope. But the colleague, she had known for so many years, was gone. Leaving behind only a cruel shell.

Perhaps he had never truly existed.

Two words, spoken in a bored tone, made her flinch and with her last bit of strength she lifted her head.

Glistering red slits regarded her like an disgusting insect.

Before her mind registered what was hap...

**† summer, 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I am curious: Beside Snape there are two others mentioned in this Drabble. "HIM" is obvious, I think. But do you know the other?_


	11. Alastor Moody

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

_**A/N: **__Thanks for your reviews. As for the last chapter: It was Draco, who had "__grey terrified eyes", while he was watching his old teacher beeing tortured... _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alastor Moody<span>**

He could feel him behind them. Murderous and driven from mindless hate.

Mundungus squeaked frightened and Alastor could actually feel the little coward trembling.

Their rouse had worked! Potter would be safe.

He allowed himself to grin. Retired or not, he still had it in him! He could still foul the bastard who called himself a Lord.

Wind lashed against his face, and he felt more alive than he had in a long time.

Green light illuminated the sky. Dung disapparated.

'Constant vigilance, Mad Eye!' a voice whispered ghostly through his mind and then his body fell spiralling into darkness.

**† 27 July, 1997 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Somehow I am incredible fond of good old Mad Eye Moody... ;-)_


	12. Unknown German woman

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unknown German woman<span>**

Laughingly she opened the door, wanting to be the first to greet her husband.

A shadowy shape. A feeling of mercilessness, tendrils of darkness surrounding him.

Death had knocked.

"Gregorovitch?"

The coldness in his voice was enough to freeze her heart. She couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't move.

After a moment life came rushing back. She felt dizzy from relief.

He wasn't coming for them!

Then he blocked her attempt to close the door and spidery fingers on his wand told her, that it wouldn't make a difference.

Screaming, she heard little feet running...

Her children!

NO!

Someone help!

Please...

**† August/September 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Not sure if everyone is remembering her. Harry had a vision, where Voldemort kills her, while he is on search for Gregorovitch (Chapter "Magic is Might", DH) _


	13. Gregorovitch

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

_**A/N:** Wow, five reviews for the last chapter! You made my day! :-) Thanks!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gregorovitch<span>**

He hung upside down. Blood rushed into his ears, making his head spin.

For the first time this evening the Dark Lord drew his wand. He instantly knew that it was one of Ollivanders. Knew, without measuring it, its length.

Yew, 13 ½ inches.

A beautiful wand. Powerful. A masterpiece in its own right. He couldn't help but wonder what its core was.

His thoughts strayed to another wand. One that had been stolen from him so long ago. One that the man before him now wanted.

The Elder Wand.

After all this time, the Deathstick took his due. He screamed...

**† 2 September 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Is the last paragraph clear? I am not entirely sure if it's understandable what I wanted to say...(Voldemort doesn't have the Elderwand at that time. But indirectly the Elderwand took Gregorovitch's life. The knowledge of it brought Gregorovitch his death) _

_As a side note: If you want to read more about the Elderwand/Deathstick, I wrote a one-shot from its point of view some time ago. *shamless self-promotion* ;-)_


	14. Gellert Grindelwald

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gellert Grindelwald<span>**

The old men felt a weird sort of triumph. Something, which he hadn't in a long time...

He wasn't even sure if he did it for HIM, or if he just wanted to win one last time.

"Kill me, then!" He demanded of the skeletal man.

If he couldn't have had the power of the Deadly Hollows, no one should!

He smiled as he spoke his last words:

"You will not win, you cannot win! That wand will never, ever be yours-".

As his voice faded away in the small room, its space was filled by a burst of green.

**† March 1998**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Is it obvious, who "HIM" is in this drabble? _

_Gellerts direct speech is taken from DH, Chapter 23 "Malfoy Manor"_

_Also, this series is nearing its end! Fourteen finished, five to go (four of those are somewhat unorthodox as compared to the rest)_


	15. Tom Marvolo RiddleLord Voldemort

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

_Many thanks to my reviewers :-)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.Lord Voldemort**

The brat had the audacity to ask him for remorse! For guilt! Him! The greatest Lord the world had ever seen!

He should kill him now. For once and all!

But something held him back...

Potter rambled on about love. About secret weapons and some plan of the old fool. About the Elder Wand...

It had to be a lie! It couldn't be true. Lord Voldemort would never be so easily deceived!

One moment, Two spells, Three words...

He saw his wand swirling into Potter's hand, saw the curse reflecting back at him.

Remembered a little child in a crib...

**† 2 May, 1998 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I have just realised, that summer seems to be the most dangerous season to catch a Killing Curse. In the time between November and May it's pretty safe! :-)_


	16. Extra: A spider

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extra: A spider<span>**

Run! Run! Run! Walls everywhere! No hole, no escape!

Something was coming down. Big fleshy sticks! Grabbing it.

Throwing it through the air.

Suddenly it was on the ground again. Wooden ground. Fresh air. Noises everywhere. Bright light.

It had to find something to hide!

Big shadows all around. Danger! It had to get away!

There was a roaring noise in the air. Perhaps a really big fly? It was getting hungry, but there was no good place to make a web.

Noise! Light!

Everything turned into grassland! The greenest it had ever seen.

After that it became night.

Forever.

**† September, 1994**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Do you remember who killed the spider and why/when? :-)**  
><strong>_


	17. Extra: Fawkes

_**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extra: Fawkes<span>**

Flaming in front of his charge, he swallowed the green beam completely.

It tasted like ash and dust. The power behind the curse tickling in his throat, the magic burning in his veins.

He felt his being take wings, the ever changing circle of living and dying drawing it in. Constant, as only the most simple matters could be.

For a moment his soul flew towards the sun.

Until, with every heartbeat, his body secured his mind. Cells regenerating themselves. Life clawing at his core, never too release it.

Thoughts returning, like a ray of sunlight after a rainy day.

**reborn 18 June, 1996**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** This is happening during Dumbledore's and Voldemort's fight in the Ministry._

_In a matter of speaking, Fawkes was killed by the Killing Curse, because if you are reborn, you have to die first. (At least in my mind)_

_Your opinions of these (a little different) murders are welcomed ;-)_

_**A/N2:** Revised on 7 December. Somehow FanfictionNet stole some of my words...  
><em>


	18. Extra: A fox

_**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extra: A fox<span>**

Suddenly it sensed a big shadow nearby. The sight unsettled it.

Frightened, it pressed its body to the ground.

A second shadow appeared.

The fox nostrils flared as it scented the air. It could practically smell the danger emitting from the strange beast.

Instinctively it knew, that this predator was more dangerous than any wolf or golden eagle could ever be.

A cry!

Startled, it strained its muscles.

Must flee! Now!

Leaping, it met something bright and green in the air.

~oOo~

"Just a fox", said a woman's voice dismissively from under the hood. "I thought perhaps an Auror – Cissy, wait!"

**† Summer, 1996**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** No predator can compete with Bellatrix Lestrange ;-) The fox was killed by Bellatrix, while she followed Narcissa to Snape's home. The last sentence is directly taken from HBP, Chapter Two: Spinner's End. _

_**A/N2:** I revised the last chapter. Somehow some words went missing the first time I uploaded it...  
><em>


	19. Extra: Hedwig

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I don't own it, and I don't make money with it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extra: Hedwig<span>**

She spread her wings, desperately clinging to the perch, still utterly confused of what was happening.

She would never understand why Two-legs insisted to move in the air. And against the wind as well!

Disapprovingly she ruffled her feathers.

Humans!

No wonder, that she always had to look out for her human child!

He was shouting something right now, and roughly shoved her cage around.

Dark shadows appeared.

Thunderbolts in different colours illuminated the night and the ground deep down below.

She didn't like it one bit!

Screeching her protest, world turning upside down, a sickly green beam finally hit...

**† 27 July, 1997**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So, now this series has reached its end. (Unless you know a Killing Curse murder that I missed?) A very big **THANK YOU** to everyone who followed this drabbles and especially to those who took the time to review! Even if it was only a few words, you always made my day! :-)_

_And I would really like to know: Which death was your favourite (and why)?_

_**-ArtemisKey: **Thanks :-) I had lots of fun writing these murders. So, perhaps, I'll write someday about the other deaths in HP universe, too... _


End file.
